Doomsday
by ReenaKanda
Summary: A young genetically mutated girl is transported to another world after trying the forbidden human transmutation with her siblings. Rated M for language and suggested lemons.
1. Introduction Part 1

DOOMSDAY

Introduction

In a world where all hope was lost; a spark appeared amidst the rubble of what was once the beautiful nation of a world now known only to the few that now know of its existence. First Earth, a land of magyk and alchemy; the lost arts on Second Earth to all but very few,a land ripe for destruction.

Nobody even noticed the hope going until it was gone. They just followed their leaders orders with mindless conviction. There were few that saw through the plot and sought to stop it.

A girl whose name would spark respect; who would face sorrow many times as well as joy at others. Her sorrow would fuel the anger she held towards the tyrant leader of the country. She would be honoured by the people. Instead of cowering at their leaders strength they would stand and fight for control of their own lives. She would free the Magykians.

The girls name was Leena and she believed the best thing was to be free and choose your own path.


	2. intro part 2

_**Doomsday Chapter 1**_

_**Leena's POV**_

The life flashed before my eyes as I stood precariously with the sword in my gut. Galbatorix yanked the sword out of my gut causing me to topple over. Alec was in shock it seemed but I felt life draining out of me, I needed to drink blood or I would die. At that point anyone's blood would do.

_**Alec's POV**_

I stood dumbfounded as the most powerful person I knew fell at the hands of my own father. The time I had spent with her flashed through my mind as I looked at the girl who had fallen to the ground.

I would later be told that my eyes flashed with an anger no one who had ever met me had ever seen, because I was normally a gentle boy who wouldn't hurt anyone if it meant my life would be easy. If anyone hurt someone anyone I loved they would die by my hand. I may be cautious and not let many people into my life but when I did that person would be my world. The girl in front of me had accepted me no matter what or who I was. My father may be the tyrant ruler but she had accepted me anyhow, I just had to be okay with her and my father being mortal enemies.

In return I had accepted her even though she was a lunar vampire type demon who in exchange for her powers either had to soak up the light of the moon, or on days without the grace of the moon, drink blood. Before I found out she had just not used her powers during the days surrounding the new moon. I found out on the night she had drank blood for the first time. I followed a trail of animal blood because I couldn't find her. It lead to a small clearing where she had her back against the tree blood around her mouth and her crying at the loss of the ability to by a straight lunar type. As I walked up she looked at me and cried for me to get away because she was afraid she may injure or kill me. Instead of leaving I walked up to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her frail neck, I remember whispering to her, "Drink my blood; you need it I know you do. Please take it, for me."

In response she cried a quiet no, clearly worried about my well-being though I didn`t care if I lived or died as long as she was safe and happy. I took my hands from around her and removed my pocket knife and cut my palm open, I cupped my hand and raised it to her lips. She was reluctant to take it though it was what she needed. She though reluctant to drink it had been more reluctant for my blood to be wasted. She had drank it and since then we had made a blood pact, we would trust each other with everything we usually kept hidden. The part that wasn't said though was the reason she was still alive; I gave her the blood she needed when she needed it.

_**Leena's POV**_

It was clear Alec thought I was dead as I lay on the ground. The fire in his eyes said it all. He drew his sword and charged. I had never seen the look he had now it said that since I'd been stabbed he would kill that man.

My eyes opened wide, I saw tears streaming down his face. He always tried to be strong when I was near. I tried to stand to make him stop crying. He had always been the strong one.

_**Alec's POV**_

I saw her stand weakly and smile weakly, showing she was still okay. I dropped my weapon and ran to her.

I wrapped my arms around her crying know tears of joy that she was okay, "Alec," She looked me in the eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I was afraid I may lose you," I paused and pulled her closer not caring that blood was staining my cloths, "I'm crying because I'm glad I haven't. I don't know how I would live if you weren't alive and in my life."

"Alec!"

"What!"

"Behind you!" I turned and saw a sword slicing through the air towards my head, I barrelled both me and Leena out of the way.

_**Leena's POV**_

Okay maybe I should have waited to stand until he was gone. My thirst was increasing, I needed blood fast.

"Alec,"

"What is it?" he had a gentle tone in his voice showing he knew part of what I was about to ask for as much as it pained me.

"The thirst, I need blood."

He leaned in close to me as I said it, I was right, he had known, "Take it, you need it more than I do.

"Alec I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking for blood, but thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned in close. I bit his neck gently and drunk minimal amounts of his blood. The sweet taste that would be amazing to most vampires was disgusting to me because of my stubborn streak that caused me to hate hurting others and anything related. I had known I couldn't hold out forever but I had to try.

I pulled away from his neck gently closing the wounds on his neck as I did so. The wound on my stomach closed and I stood up fire filling my eyes. Alec sat silently watching me as I turned to fight.

But why tell the end to this fight now. Let's go back and talk about the beginning.

Leena: Alec would you like to do the honours?

Alec: Sure I guess, Please-

Galbatorix: Review, I can't let that kid say it. Please review okay.

Alec: *Pout* that was my line…

Leena: never mind please review and tell me what you think. If you want to please post plot ideas I could put in, o and people I could use. Be sure to include Name appearance powers and attitude. See you in chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 1

Doomsday Chapter 1

Reena's POV

The life flashed before my eyes as I stood precariously with the sword in my gut. Galbatorix yanked the sword out of my gut causing me to topple over. Alec was in shock it seemed but I felt life draining out of me, I needed to drink blood or I would die. At that point anyone's blood would do.

Alec's POV

I stood dumbfounded as the most powerful person I knew fell at the hands of my own father. The time I had spent with her flashed through my mind as I looked at the girl who had fallen to the ground.

I would later be told that my eyes flashed with an anger no one who had ever met me had ever seen, because I was normally a gentle boy who wouldn't hurt anyone if it meant my life would be easy. If anyone hurt someone anyone I loved they would die by my hand. I may be cautious and not let many people into my life but when I did that person would be my world. The girl in front of me had accepted me no matter what or who I was. My father may be the tyrant ruler but she had accepted me anyhow, I just had to be okay with her and my father being mortal enemies.

In return I had accepted her even though she was a lunar vampire type demon who in exchange for her powers either had to soak up the light of the moon, or on days without the grace of the moon, drink blood. Before I found out she had just not used her powers during the days surrounding the new moon. I found out on the night she had drank blood for the first time. I followed a trail of animal blood because I couldn't find her. It lead to a small clearing where she had her back against the tree blood around her mouth and her crying at the loss of the ability to by a straight lunar type. As I walked up she looked at me and cried for me to get away because she was afraid she may injure or kill me. Instead of leaving I walked up to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her frail neck, I remember whispering to her, "Drink my blood; you need it I know you do. Please take it, for me."

In response she cried a quiet no, clearly worried about my well-being though I didn`t care if I lived or died as long as she was safe and happy. I took my hands from around her and removed my pocket knife and cut my palm open, I cupped my hand and raised it to her lips. She was reluctant to take it though it was what she needed. She though reluctant to drink it had been more reluctant for my blood to be wasted. She had drank it and since then we had made a blood pact, we would trust each other with everything we usually kept hidden. The part that wasn't said though was the reason she was still alive; I gave her the blood she needed when she needed it.

Reena's POV

It was clear Alec thought I was dead as I lay on the ground. The fire in his eyes said it all. He drew his sword and charged. I had never seen the look he had now it said that since I'd been stabbed he would kill that man.

My eyes opened wide, I saw tears streaming down his face. He always tried to be strong when I was near. I tried to stand to make him stop crying. He had always been the strong one.

Alec's POV

I saw her stand weakly and smile weakly, showing she was still okay. I dropped my weapon and ran to her.

I wrapped my arms around her crying know tears of joy that she was okay, "Alec," She looked me in the eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I was afraid I may lose you," I paused and pulled her closer not caring that blood was staining my cloths, "I'm crying because I'm glad I haven't. I don't know how I would live if you weren't alive and in my life."

"Alec!"

"What!"

"Behind you!" I turned and saw a sword slicing through the air towards my head, I barrelled both me and Reena out of the way.

Reena's POV

Okay maybe I should have waited to stand until he was gone. My thirst was increasing, I needed blood fast.

"Alec,"

"What is it?" he had a gentle tone in his voice showing he knew part of what I was about to ask for as much as it pained me.

"The thirst, I need blood."

He leaned in close to me as I said it, I was right, he had known, "Take it, you need it more than I do.

"Alec I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking for blood, but thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned in close. I bit his neck gently and drunk minimal amounts of his blood. The sweet taste that would be amazing to most vampires was disgusting to me because of my stubborn streak that caused me to hate hurting others and anything related. I had known I couldn't hold out forever but I had to try.

I pulled away from his neck gently closing the wounds on his neck as I did so. The wound on my stomach closed and I stood up fire filling my eyes. Alec sat silently watching me as I turned to fight.

But why tell the end to this fight now. Let's go back and talk about the beginning.

Reena: Alec would you like to do the honours?

Alec: Sure I guess, Please-

Galbatorix: Review, I can't my son kid say it. Please review and keep the author happy or else.

Alec: *Pout* that was my line…

Reena: never mind please review and tell me what you think. If you want to please post plot ideas I could put in, oh as well as people I could use. Be sure to include Name, appearance, powers and attitude. See you in chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 2

A.N.- I will try to update as much as possible from now on since summer break has started. Sorry for the long wait enjoy.

Thank you PuppiesAreCute12 and Random-girl123 for updating on my previous chapters.

_Reena: Beware cute sibling moments ahead between me, Lily, and my two adopted brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric._

_**All things FMA belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**_

_DOOMSDAY_

_Chapter 1_

I was laying on the bed in our home thinking about what we were about to do. The art of human transmutation was strictly forbidden. As I laid there my younger sister came over to my bed, "Sister is this really okay? I mean it must be forbidden for a reason, right?"

I sat up and looked her in the eyes, "They stuck a forbidden label on it to hide their failures. If you don't want to bring back mother I will I understand your hesitance."

"I will help you but I don't know. Didn't teacher teach us that life only flows in one direction and bringing someone back is impossible?"

"We need her Lily. This is our only option. It is risky so if you don't want to I understand."

Later that day we stood on the outside of the circle getting ready to try the forbidden, "Water-35 litres, Carbon-20kg, Ammonia-4 litres, Lime-1.5kg, Phosperus-800g, Salt-250 g, Niter-100g, Sulphur-80g, Fluorine-7.5g, Iron-5g, saltpeter-100g, Silicon-3g, and trace amounts of fifteen other elements. That's everything are we ready?" Edward listed than asked.

"Yea, we're ready brother."

The four of us crouched beside the circle and laid our hands on the outside of the circle. The transmutation started right until we looked around and saw the circling energy had turned a deep purple almost the color of a thick layer of rapidly moving blood.

"It's a rebound." I heard Edward yell in the distance as I was pulled through the gate.

"I'm known by many names God, Truth, the world, the all and the one. You thought you could play god and bring back the dead. What a laugh."

The gate behind me began to creak open as I whirled around. Black tentacle like things reached for and grabbed me as I stood stock still in fear.

As I was being pulled through the gate, images filled my mind, the truth about alchemy, and the truth about life. I saw what we had been missing, what caused the rebound; we had been missing the soul of our mother. When I landed back outside the gate I turned, "It's impossible without the soul."

"That's right and now you will pay the toll for what you saw."

"The toll?"

"Equivalent exchange is what alchemists live by, you have to give something to get something am I right?"

My right arm and left leg began to break down as I found myself in a completely different world I passed out in the dark.

Reena: Here comes the actual beginning of the plot…

Please review it's appreciated.


End file.
